


When You Love Someone

by mojuneee (dongwinnie)



Series: Silver Fox [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Blood & Violence, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mafia AU, Not A Happy Ending, Taeten is there kinda, Yuta and Winwin are briefly mentioned, boss au, but not really, minor fluff, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 05:38:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14442537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongwinnie/pseuds/mojuneee
Summary: “It’s Haechan.”--Based off Boss by NCT U, but this is more a backstory for the work inspired by Boss itself.This is for one of my best friends Anna. She's helped me a lot in the past couple of weeks and therefore I wrote this, but it got way out of hand and now there's a whole universe.





	When You Love Someone

Donghyuck is not a morning person. He prefers the late night crunch hours of his job to the cold dense dread of waking up to see the sun light up the horizon line. Even in the chill of late spring mornings, Donghyuck isn’t cold. His bed is warm. It's mixture of last night's heat and the body his boyfriend, appropriately nicknamed a human space heater. 

He smiles softly and fondly. His boyfriend is peaceful when he sleeps, not a trace of anger or worry in his relaxed facial muscles. The tension of his argument with Taeyong last night has disappeared from his once strained arms and hands. His lips are slightly parted as he breathes in the oxygen of the air around them to supply his blood. Donghyuck brushes away a few strands of his boyfriend’s golden blond hair out of his eyes, admiring their size even as they're closed. His eyelashes are longer than Donghyuck last remembers too

Mark would hate Donghyuck right now if he were awake.

Donghyuck lets the thought settle in as he continues to play with Mark’s honey hair, thumb lightly caressing his forehead. There's some bumps in his otherwise smooth skin, a sign of acne soon to come. 

If there is one thing Donghyuck likes in the morning, it's waking up before his boyfriend and being able to admire his sleeping form. He isn't as stress inducing when he's recharging.

Donghyuck releases a shadow of his laugh disguised in a whispered hush. Mark hums in his sleep, but otherwise he remains motionless in his deep sleep. It's cute, really. (Even if the elder hates being called cute.)

Donghyuck stretches from his spot, turning around to check his phone. There's a few texts and a missed alarm. He wonders how Mark slept through all of their alarms.

Mark is an early bird. He prefers getting up early to get work done as soon as he can. He’s ready to start his day, especially with training Jeno, the newest recruit and a fletchling under his wing. 

His alarms are set at least two hours before Taeyong. 

Lately, the two can't stand each other. They're always at each other's necks, yelling and arguing until Taeil or Jaehyun pry them away from each other. Taeyong isn’t as easy to coax into fighting physically, but Mark’s been doing a good job of bringing him to that limit.

Donghyuck knows Taeyong has drawn the line for Mark ages ago.

Mark has been irritated for the past eleven and a half months, a rage boiling in him. Mark’s normal joking attitude had been all but replaced entirely with a Mark that snaps and bickers. Lately, he’ll even snap at Donghyuk. Donghyuck isn't sure what it's over, but it's not something pleasant. It scares Donghyuck.

Mark’s fire is slowly igniting.

The mentioned elder stirs, his eyes fluttering open and shut a few times before they settle for open. It’s clear they’re not ready for the sunlight, seeing that he’s squinting. He stares at the ceiling, taking his time with his first words. Donghyuck watches him, eyes focused on his still parted lips and ears listening to his breathing.

Once his eyes have adjusted, Mark turns his head and oh. Donghyuck blushes when his boyfriend’s eyes land on his lips. He stares at them, which only aids in making Donghyuck whine. His hands begin sweating, because Mark’s stare makes him nervous. 

He understands now how Mark instills fear into the enemy. 

Mark wets his lips before speaking. “Good morning,” he says. His voice is hoarse and deeper than usual. The morning voice fills Donghyuck with a warmth that spreads through his body.

His toes wiggle a little inside his socks. 

“M-Morning,” he manages, huffing at his stutter. But he’s pouting too deeply and too embarrassed to try again.. Even after almost three years of dating the man Donghyuck still gets flustered when they speak.

Mark shifts his body to lay parallel with his head. His hand reaches out to touch Donghyuck’s face, coarse fingers rubbing at his skin. It makes Donghyuck shiver. “Did you sleep well?” Mark asks.

Donghyuck nods, his eyes closing in response to Mark's thumb pressing too close to them. He whines, grabbing the elder by the wrists. “Stop.”

“‘M sorry… it was just that your skin is so soft.”

Donghyuck let's Mark go, swinging his legs over the bed. He doesn't want to be late to any jobs, so he opts for getting dressed now instead of later. They've cuddled long enough in the April heat. The younger’s legs are shaky as he stands. He knows he exercised too much last night, but he was beginning to lose his shape. (He isn't gonna lose it that easy.)

Mark huffs at the loss of his cuddle partner, patting the empty side of the bed in an irritating rhythm. Donghyuck looks around the bedroom, a plain and simple design with one window facing outwards to the skyline of the city. There’s a plain brown bookshelf filled to the brim with books from several different authors and years. They’re well read and worn in, organized by color. There’s a lamp on top of the shelf, head facing the bed where he sleeps. On the other side of the room, there’s a desk, large enough for both Mark and Donghyuck to work at simultaneously. Donghyuck ignores the continuing whines of his lover as he strips off his pyjamas, pulling on a taut white shirt. Mark stops his whining to whistle from where he lay, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes. In one swift movement, Donghyuck’s black uniform pants cover his once bare legs.

He tucks his shirt into the waistband and it's only when he shrugs on his jacket that Mark finally moves off the bed to get himself ready for the day. Donghyuck glances at him, taking a seat in the broken desk chair.

It slides down from the tallest setting.

Mark snorts instead of laughs. “I-it's not funny! This stupid chair is broken.”

Mark shrugs, mumbling under his breath. Donghyuck doesn’t have the time to ask what he said. He glares at his socked feet, rolling the chair over to his boots. He pulls them on with struggle, but eventually succeeds. He laces them on before Mark can even put his jacket on. The jacket is thrown onto the bed instead.

The older sits on the bed next to the jacket, but Donghyuck notices his movements are stiff. “What's wrong?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark stiffens even more at the question, if it’s even possible. “Well…” He’s thinking carefully. “Nothing, Donghyuck. It's nothing.” Mark stands up a minute later ready to go. “Don't worry, alright? I heard you have a meeting with Taeyong today.”

Taeyong. It's weird to hear his name without an honorific coming from Mark. The elder so adamant on the few younger members calling him hyung didn’t give Taeyong the same treatment he wants to receive. “Right… I almost forgot about that.”

“I figured you would.” Mark tugs on his bag, grabbing Donghyuck’s wrist. “That's why I'm here to remind you.”

Donghyuck whines for the _nth_ time because he knows he doesn’t need Mark for help remembering his busy schedule. Taeil would remind him anyway. Mark rubs his wrist gently, pulling the younger into a kiss. The kiss is sweet, just as intoxicating as the last one. It leaves Donghyuck tingling and his lips are filled with warmth. It's mornings like these when he wishes they could get a day off. When they pull away, Mark leaves first without saying goodbye.

Donghyuck has a bad feeling about today, and the kiss leaves a bad taste in his mouth.

 

Taeil is standing outside the meeting room when Donghyuck arrives. He's carrying a large stack of papers, his key card hanging from the lanyard in his mouth. His reddish brown hair isn't styled as it usually is, leaving it natural and giving Taeil a more childish vibe. Taeil grunts through the lanyard to gain Donghyuck’s attention.

Donghyuck takes the hint, grabbing Taeil’s key card from his mouth to swipe and unlock the door. Taeil hums a thank you, setting the stack of papers onto the desk. When Donghyuck walks in behind him, he notices the stark change of the meeting room. The desk is pushed into the middle (finally) and the whiteboard has a bunch of words scrawled in strategic places. “What are the papers for?” Donghyuck asks.

“Applications.”

Taeyong walks in then, green hair brighter than the future of most of those applicants. Taeil groans. “What the hell, Taeyong? You’re a leader, a boss! What’s with the ridiculous green hair?” 

Donghyuck wonders the same thing, but doesn’t bother to egg on their leader as he sits down in his seat. “Well… it was a bet.”

“A bet,” Taeil repeats. His throws his arms into the air.“Why the hell are you doing _bets_?”

“It was with Renjun! And I lost!” 

“What did you lose?”

“A perfectly fine scalp,” Donghyuck mutters.

He’s quick to dodge the pen headed for him. “I lost the bet. And some money.”

Taeil rolls his eyes. “Useless, I tell you. Completely useless. I did _not_ Separate with you for you to pull shit like this as the face of our foundation.”

“Are you calling us a building?”

“Taeyong.”

Taeyong huffs. “That’s a lot of applications.”

“Well you’re popular. But maybe they’ll think twice with that stupid hair color of yours.”

“Taeil.”

The aforementioned man sighs, parting the large stack of papers in half, sliding one half to Donghyuck, and the other remains by his side. Donghyuck notices the few laying opposite on top of the others. “There’s only a few of these people I even want to consider.”

“You hate everyone,” Taeyong points out. “Of course there’s gonna only be a few when you review them. What’s the tally?”

“Five.”

“Jesus. Only that many decent ones?”

“I didn’t finish. That doesn’t matter—there’s two we should recruit as soon as we can.” Taeil pulls two applications out of his own stack. “Nakamoto Yuta and Dong Sicheng.”

“A Japanese man?”

Taeyong yawns. “What’s special about the two of them?”

“Well… If my prediction comes true, you’ll need a new Chinese advisor. Dong Sicheng is fluent in a few languages, mainly both forms of Chinese, Korean, and English. Nakamoto is useful for any possible Japanese expansion. But both of them are excellent fighters, and have shown great academic strength. Something this team genuinely lacks.”

Donghyuck isn’t sure if he should be offended, but he’s offended. “Okay, so. What’s their specialties?”

“Well, Nakamoto is good with dogs, so maybe he could train us a few for missions. Sicheng apparently is good at getting the information he wants.”

“He’s a sellout?” Donghyuck asks.

“I’m not sure, I’d have to see how he acts. If he could get information from enemy groups, he could be a viable weapon. And he’s Chinese, so our expansion into the land could prove successful with him. In his letter he said he isn’t the type to like being touched, or forced into things he doesn’t like. So I don’t think he’d sell out in _that_ way.”

Taeyong hums. “Are these the only two who should be reviewed now?” When Taeil nods, Taeyong sits up in his seat. “Let me review their applications then.” Taeil slides the applications over. “There’s another important thing we need to discuss.”

“Donghyuck, I gave you those applications to go through on your own time. I’ll need a possible list in two weeks. You’re good at judging character in the applications, so I figured it’d be a nice distraction activity.”

“Distraction? From what?” Donghyuck asks.

“We need to talk about Ten,” Taeil announces, ignoring Donghyuck’s question. He frowns, but doesn’t push the matter further.

The applications Taeil saved for himself are stored in a section on the bookshelf. Taeyong coughs. “He’s been gone for what… three weeks now?”

“Almost a month,” Donghyuck corrects. “He never told you anything, hyung?” 

“No. Why would he?”

Donghyuck keeps his mouth shut at the question. Ten and Taeyong are complicated. From what Donghyuck understands, they’re not dating, nor are they friends. The two are closer to each other than anyone else in the group. Donghyuck was right in assuming Ten would’ve told Taeyong where he was going. “Maybe he went back to Thailand,” Taeil suggests.

“That’s bullshit.”

They all know Ten doesn’t have a reason to go back to Thailand out of the blue. It’s inevitable that he go there sometime soon anyway. “Maybe he just wanted to enjoy the nicer weather and went somewhere else for a bit.”

Taeyong opens his mouth to speak, but he’s interrupted by a knock on the door. “Come in,” Taeil says curtly. “You’re bothering us anyway.”

Donghyuck doesn’t expect to see Mark walk through the door. “Good morning,” He says.

He doesn’t even bow. 

Taeyong stiffens in his chair, rolling his eyes. “Great. What is it Mark?”

“I wanted to know where my key to the gym went. I can’t seem to find it?”

“All gym activity is suspended for the day. Didn’t you listen to last night’s meeting?”

Mark sighs. “I’ve already finished my work so I was just gonna train Je—”

“Jesus you train that boy too much.”

“He likes it.”

“Have you _asked_ him if he likes being trained like you train him?” Taeyong asks, shooting a glare at Mark.

“Sir, I don’t have to ask. He shows his pride.”

“He’s probably just kissing up to your ass,” Taeyong mutters. “Give the boy a rest today. I’m sure his muscles need it.”

Mark sighs, but remains adamant. “It would just be for three hours today, sir.”

“Why are you calling me _sir_ in the base? No one here is a stranger.”

Donghyuck wants to say that Mark is the stranger, but he remains tight lipped. “Sorry, hyung. But there is nothing else for me and Jeno to do, so I just wanted to take my mind off the stress of the upcoming days.”

“What stress?” Taeyong stands up now. “If anyone has a right to be stressed for the upcoming days, it’s me, Taeil, and Donghyuck.”

“Donghyuckkie has no reason to be stressed,” Mark says calmly.

Donghyuck bristles in his seat. “You don’t know my schedule, Mark.”

Mark glances at him, then back at Taeyong. He seems to ignore Donghyuck entirely. “Is this what Renjun was talking about?” Mark asks, gesturing to Taeyong’s hair. “You look stupid, hyung. No offense.”

Taeyong grits his teeth. “None taken.”

“Mark.”

They all turn to Taeil, whose voice is filled with anger, but his face remains neutral. “Mark,” He says again. “I suggest if you have nothing further to ask that you leave. Donghyuck, Taeyong, and I all have an important matter to discuss. The gym is closed because I asked for it to be closed today. As the oldest one here, I don’t think it’s wise for you to go against my orders. There’s plenty of work that needs to be done around the place in preparation, and I want you to start with mopping the floors of the bathrooms, since you’re willing to start fights. Jeno can work on organizing the lobby. Okay?”

Mark bites his lip, taking another glance at Donghyuck, before bowing. “I’m sorry, Taeil. I’ll tell Jeno of his job, and get to work with mine.”

Mark walks out the door then, slamming it shut behind him. Taeyong sits down in his seat, glancing at Donghyuck. “You look… mad.”

“I don’t like that he came in here and declared that I had no reason to be stressed.”

Taeil shares a glance with Taeyong. “Well, let’s ignore his actions for now. Discipline may be needed later tonight.”

Donghyuck sighs. “I don’t think a search party is necessary, frankly. Ten isn’t one to stick to any kind of strict schedule or rulebook. We know this about him. He’s probably off doing something important for himself, and will be back once his job is complete. If he doesn’t return within the next month, then perhaps we send a search team after him. Ten’s putting extra stress on both of you at the moment, and I think we should focus on new applicants for May, and this prediction Taeil made,” Donghyuck says. “What is this prediction anyway?” 

Taeyong sighs. “It’s not something we know is true or not. It’s just…”

“An observation I made following the recent behavior of a few individuals.”

The name Mark doesn’t need to be said for everyone to think of it.

Donghyuck nods, and doesn’t question any further. He knows this prediction will impact his life if it comes true, but he isn’t sure how just yet. There’s a reason Taeil has decided against telling him, he knows that much. “Okay well. I think it’s good enough to stop here. Donghyuck is right, really. Ten’s situation isn’t as important as this possible prediction, or the fact that your land is being taken away as we speak.”

“What?” Taeyong asks. “Who?”

Taeil chuckles. “Donghyuck, you’re dismissed now. I want you to oversee that everyone’s working as they should, since I’ll be too busy to handle them.”

“Why can’t Jo—”

“Johnny is doing something else. Something with base relocation,” Taeil says. “That’s why I want you working on this.”

Taeil hands him a sheet of paper with the list of things to be done. Donghyuck takes it, bows to both of his elders, and heads out of the meeting room. What he is greeted with next takes him for surprise. “Mark?” He asks.

Mark turns around, glancing at him. “What?”

“Are you trying to get into Taeil’s office?”

“Uh… yes?”

Donghyuck sighs, prying the man away from the door. “Just… do your job, please?”

“Did he put you up to it?”

“Up to what?”

“You know… being like this?”

“Being like what?”

“You’re not acting normal, you know. You’ve been on edge recently. Especially when I’m around you. What’s wrong?” 

Donghyuck can’t believe what he’s hearing because _he_ should be asking Mark what’s wrong, not the reverse. “ _Me?_ What’s wrong with me? Nothing’s wrong, Mark! That’s what you say to me all the damn time, after all,” Donghyuck says. “Taeil hasn’t put me up to anything. I’m acting exactly like I should in a situation where you’re making me stressed and giving me more chores than I should have. I may be younger than you, Mark, but if feels like I’m _your_ babysitter. So please, just do your job today.”

Donghyuck walks away before Mark can say anything, and honestly, he doesn’t want to hear what excuses the blond has in mind. He runs a hand through his black hair, sighing. He decides to start checking up on everyone, starting with Johnny. He figures the man is busy, but he still checks on him anyway. 

When he arrives, he hesitates to knock on the door. He only has to knock once to receive an answer. “Come in,” Johnny mumbles.

Donghyuck walks in to Johnny leaned over his computer, hastily stacking different pieces of paper into an organized pile. His dark brown hair is tied back and out of his face and some shorter pieces have fallen into his face. He’s in uniform like everyone else, although he’s without his harnesses today like Donghyuck. “Come to check on me?” Johnny asks, sitting back down in his seat.

“Is there a reason we’re looking for a new base, exactly?” Donghyuck asks.

“Ah… just Taeil being paranoid about this prediction he made. He wants us to be closer to the heart of Seoul, rather than on the outskirts. So he asked me to look for abandoned places that are for sale. Haven’t had any luck though.”

Donghyuck hums. “So why did he close the gym off for the day?”

“Gym’s under renovation. The curtains are still closed on the windows, but the renovators won’t come in until after tomorrow.” Johnny glances down at his laptop. “If they come at all, that is.”

“If they come at all?”

“Taeil’s prediction is supposed to happen tomorrow. He’s angry that we weren’t able to prepare early enough, and he’ll be even angrier if it comes true. That’s why I’ve been up since four in the morning looking for a damn place.”

Donghyuck chuckles. “Well, I wish I knew what this prediction had in store. Apparently it involves me, and I think Mark.”

“More than just you and Mark. There’s quite a list of people it could involve. He’s just certain it’ll be you and Mark.”

Donghyuck nods. “Well, I was given Taeil’s job today, since he’s be caught up in meetings with Taeyong today.”

“Better to keep Taeyong busy, anyway. Mark looks like he’s about to explode.”

“Tell me about it.” So Donghyuck isn’t the only one who sees the fire in Mark.

Johnny chuckles, leaning back in his seat. Once the atmosphere settles into an awkward silence, Donghyuck takes his cue to leave. “Well, I’ve got a list to go through. Nice talking to you,” Donghyuck says.

Johnny nods as his fingers start typing on his keyboard again. Donghyuck leaves to find Kun. They don’t know each other well, seeing as they’ve never worked together. Their schedules conflict a lot, and Kun doesn’t talk much. Donghyuck gets an unsettling feeling when he’s around the man. 

What Donghyuck doesn’t expect upon finding Kun is also finding Jaehyun. The two seem to be in mid conversation when Donghyuck stumbles upon them. Better to knock out two birds with one stone, Donghyuck supposes. “Oh, Donghyuck,” Jaehyun mumbles. “How are you?”

That’s… strange. “I’m fine. You?”

“We’re good. You looking for us to ask about our assignments?”

“Uh… yeah.”

“Well they’re finished,” Kun mutters. “We got up earlier to finish them.”

“Uh… right. Well, there’s other tasks that—”

“Hand them to the younger members, would ya?” Jaehyun asks. “Kun and I are busier with other things.”

The two walk away without another word. Donghyuck hasn’t seen Jaehyun that impatient ever. In fact, the two were acting stranger than usuals. Donghyuck didn’t even notice their lack of uniform jackets at first. He sighs, sitting down in the nearest seat. From a distance, he can hear the clock ticking. It’s never quiet enough in the busy life of NCT for there to be a clock ticking loud enough to be heard.

It’s too quiet for his liking.

Donghyuck glances at the time, groaning. The lunch bell wouldn’t ring for another half hour, leaving him to busy himself with that last part of Taeil’s morning check up. He’s gotta find Jeno, who’s probably following Mark around like a puppy.

Mark works Jeno too hard.

Donghyuck doesn’t even realize the lack of Dongyoung’s schedule until he notices the man walking down the hallway. “Oh hey Donghyuck. I was kinda looking for you,” He says.

Dongyoung takes a seat next to him. “Why don’t you have a schedule?”

“Taeil gave me the day off. Actually, he gave me the next three days off, oddly. He told me everyone’s schedules were busy work and that I had nothing needed.”

Donghyuck frowns. “He could’ve at least gave you his job.”

Dongyoung laughs. “I wouldn’t want to do check ups and deal with frustrated assholes.”

“No one I’ve talked to has been frustrated.” Donghyuck gasps. “Wait, that’s a lie. Kun and Jaehyun acted weird.”

“Did Kun finally speak his first words to you?”

“Something about them being too busy to bother with Taeil’s busy work. What’s wrong with them?”

“Who knows.” Dongyoung looks up. “What’s wrong the lot of them? You know, Mark, Jeno. Renjun’s been acting up recently too, it seems.”

Donghyuck sighs. “Is that a part of Taeil’s prediction?”

“Probably. He didn’t tell me anything.”

“So the only people who know his prediction are him, Johnny, and Taeyong?”

“Guess so.”

“Weird.”

Dongyoung hums. “Guess it’s something that only they need to know.”

“It would make more sense if you knew something too. You were an original.”

Dongyoung laughs. “Is that what you call us?”

“Well, okay. It would make more sense if all of U knew what was going on.”

“U… Taeyong hasn’t called us that since he started adding members. He wants us all to be a family. Wants us as NCT.”

“It doesn’t feel like family if we don’t talk to each other.”

Dongyoung hums. “Well, yeah. But it’s more of a family than we had with…” Dongyoung stops himself. “Well, perhaps Taeyong will tell you the story soon.”

“None of you are allowed to explain?”

“Against the pact we made. Taeyong has to trust you enough to tell you that much.”

Donghyuck fiddles with the edge of the paper, rolling it up and picking at it. The lunch bell rings a few moments later, signalling their one hour break from work. “Well, lunchtime.” Dongyoung stands up, smiling softly. “Are you coming?”

“Duh.”

The two walk to lunch in silence, watching the gathering of throwaways and others as they crowd into the doorway. Johnny catches up with them, and busies Dongyoung with a conversation. Donghyuck doesn’t mind the exclusion, favoring to watch as everyone gathers into the cafeteria for lunch. 

He notices once he’s in the lunch room that Taeyong’s sitting down with no food before him. Taeil is next to him, talking about something. Dongyoung and Johnny make a turn to sit by them, while Donghyuck stands back to find Mark.

Even if he doesn’t want to see him.

Mark walks in several minutes later, laughing at a joke Jeno probably told him. Jeno’s wearing his uniform similar to Mark, his black hair styled back as usual. Nothing seems off with him at least. Donghyuck tries to shake off the jealousy he feels from seeing Mark so happy around Jeno. “Donghyuck,” Jeno mumbles, briefly touching his shoulder. “I guess you and Mark need to talk?”

“We do?” Donghyuck looks at Mark.

But Jeno’s already gone to accompany Renjun. Mark smiles softly. “Donghyuck, let’s do it.”

“Do what?”

“Show them.” Mark grabs his shoulders. Donghyuck winces with the harsh touch. “Come on, it’ll be fine! It would be so fun!” 

“No.”

Mark’s smile falters. “What?”

“I said no. I… I’m not ready to tell them that kind of thing.” Donghyuck pushes Mark’s arms off his shoulders. “You’re being rough and you’re not thinking.”

“What? Why aren’t you ready?” Mark asks.

“You can’t force anyone to come out, Mark. Hate to break it to you, but not everyone was born and raised in a place where being gay is accepted,” Donghyuck mutters. “Please just… let it go. When I’m ready, we can.”

Mark sighs, his face softening. “You’re… you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Donghyuck is taken aback by the sudden apology. “Thank you.”

Mark’s hand runs down the length of Donghyuck’s arm, stopping by his wrist. “Are you sitting with Taeyong today?”

“You should sit there too.”

“Do you want us to get into a fight?”

“Well, no bu—”

“Then no. I’m gonna sit with Jeno and Renjun.” And he walks away to the table opposite of Taeyong’s.

Donghyuck takes a seat next to the green haired leader, who is grumbling about something. “Oh, you’re not sitting with Mark?” Taeil asks.

“I don’t feel like it today. He’s been so weird.”

Taeyong hums. “When isn’t he weird.”

 _At home._ Donghyuck shrugs. 

“Can you at least eat something?” Taeil asks.

“Not hungry.”

Donghyuck groans this time. “Did you eat breakfast?”

“Wasn’t hungry.”

“Well isn’t someone being stubborn today?”

Donghyuck turns around to Mark as the two Tae’s fight. He’s laughing and smiling as Jeno talks. He notices Jaehyun and Kun sitting with them too. Donghyuck will swear he isn’t getting jealous, but he knows his face is on fire. Jeno glances at him, sending him a wink. It pisses Donghyuck off, but he ignores it. “He’s trying to get to you.”

Donghyuck yelps and turns to face Johnny, who smiles softly. “Don’t let him,” he says.

“I wasn’t!” But the pitch change in Donghyuck’s voice gives him away.

“Taeyong are you not eating?” Johnny asks.

That’s enough to set Taeyong off. “I swear to god if another person asks me about my choice to not eat lunch I will personally see to it that their room gets set on fire,” Taeyong growls. “I’m not eating because I’m not hungry, and I have a bad feeling that something is gonna happen in this damn lunchroom.”

Donghyuck is first to notice the silence of said lunchroom once the leader snaps. He also notices that Mark’s the first to snicker. Taeyong stands up at the sound of that, glaring over at Mark. “Lee, what the hell is your problem?”

Donghyuck knows he’s not talking to him, but he still looks up. Jeno does too. “My problem?” Mark asks. “I have no problem.”

“You have a ton of problems,” Dongyoung mumbles. “But all of us do, Taeyong.”

“Lee’s been a pain in the ass for the past year now, I want to know what the hell has gotten into him.”

Taeyong uses last names rarely around here, seeing as many of his members have similar last names. Dongyoung attempts to reel Taeyong in, gently tugging on his arm. But once Mark stands up Taeyong pushes him aside, Donghyuck knows there’s no going back. “What’s my problem?” Mark asks. “Well, my problem is that you’re controlling.”

“There’s a system here, Mark. Obey it.”

“I do obey it. But there’s no reason why I shouldn’t be able to have my own small team.”

“You do have a small team. You, Jeno, Renjun, and Donghyuck are the small team.”

“Donghyuck won’t consider himself a member.”

Donghyuck groans, covering his face with his hands. Johnny rubs his back, but the comforting touch is only brief. “That’s not my fault then, so don’t take it out on me.”

Mark sighs. “I haven’t taken my problem out on anyone. I’ve been trying to get you to notice what I want, but you’re too damn worried about your Thai who—”

Taeyong steps closer to Mark. “Don’t you _dare_ finish that sentence.”

Donghyuck’s blood freezes. The anger that radiates from the leader is terrifying. Mark smirks. “What? You don’t like me calling him what he is?”

“Lee.”

Mark shrugs. “I was simply going to state a fact.”

“Chittaphon hasn’t done anything like that since he joined NCT,” Dongyoung says. “There’s no reason to bring up his past, either. He isn’t even here to to defend himself, after all. You don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

Taeyong’s fingers twitch, Donghyuck notices. Mark takes one glance at Dongyoung before turning back to Taeyong and sighs. “Okay, whatever. Fine. I’ll drop it. But Taeyong, why don’t you listen to me?”

“I do listen to you, Lee.”

“Clearly you haven’t, cause you haven’t fulfilled any of my requests. I asked for my own ability to make schedules for Jeno and Renjun and you never answered me. I asked for a small leadership role and you never responded. I asked—”

_“Minhyung.”_

Mark shuts up then, eyes wide. Donghyuck’s eyes widen too. With foreigners, Taeyong prefers calling them the name they are used to, saving their Korean names for final resort. Today is the day he reaches his final resort with Mark. “Taeyong, calm down,” Taeil says. “There’s no use in this.”

Taeyong ignores him, inching closer to Mark. “Minhyung, I’ve tried to be nice, right? I don’t like engaging in fights.”

Taeil seems to freeze in his place. Johnny and Dongyoung are staring in shock, also unable to move. Jeno and Renjun are sipping on their water, and Kun’s tapping his fingers on the table. Jaehyun looks unbothered. The rest of the mass in the lunchroom stare at the fight with no intentions of getting involved. 

Mark’s once shocked face is now recomposed to express nothing. “Why? Why are you so insistent on overstepping your boundaries? No one else here has ever given you the idea of doing that, so why?”

Mark bites his lip. “I just wanted a little bit more freedom. Is that too much to ask for?” He sounds so small now that Donghyuck barely recognises him. The fire in Mark has undoubtedly ignited. 

Taeyong seems to have gone into a different version of himself all together. His legs move faster than anyone can think, and his fist is raised to the younger. Before Donghyuck can think to react, there’s a loud sound of Taeyong’s fist making contact with Mark’s jaw. Mark staggers backward, clutching onto his jaw. 

Donghyuck’s adrenaline rush works faster than his brain does. He’s in front of Mark in seconds, but isn’t sure what he’s doing yet. He winces when Taeyong’s anger breaks in his hand, but he endures it. But he can sure feel the sting of the punch as it radiates through his hand and fingers. He knows it’s a horrible way to stop a punch, but he’s acting on adrenaline. Mark gasps. “What the hell are you doing, Donghyuck?” He asks. But Donghyuck ignores him, clutching onto the leader’s wrist. 

“Taeyong, now is not the time to engage in a fight. Okay?” Donghyuck asks, staring at him.

That green hair really makes him look stupid. 

When Donghyuck lets go, Taeyong’s staring at him. His mouth is open and his fist is unballed. Mark’s still holding onto his jaw, glaring at Taeyong. But Donghyuck is the first to speak. “Mark, I think that you need to settle down.”

“He started it!”

“Are you five? And in preschool? It doesn’t matter who hit who, or whom started the fight. It’s the fact that you pushed a boundary that you clearly should have known not to push. Dongyoung is right, Ten isn’t here to defend himself, so don’t go talking about him. In many ways, you deserved to get punched in the face.”

Taeyong snorts. “Oh don’t think you’re off the hook, hyung. You need to learn to control your temper, yeah? Sure Mark talked shit, but you are his leader, and you are the leader of NCT. Don’t prove yourself dumb and wrong by foolishly attacking someone for their use of manipulative words. Now, go get yourself something to eat, and Mark go to the nurse’s room and get an ice pack before that bruise turns half of your face purple.”

Mark walks off, but Taeyong stays put. “Where did you learn to stop a punch like that?”

Donghyuck sighs. “You learn a lot after putting up with you, hyung.” Donghyuck pats his shoulder. “Now, go get some food before I regret stopping Mark from beating your ass.”

Taeyong walks off too, and Donghyuck sits down. “Is your hand okay?” Dongyoung asks.

“No. But… It’s whatever. I wasn’t gonna sit back and let it continue like it was about to.”

“Where did you learn to do that?”

“Do what?”

“Talk like that? Donghyuck you’ve… you’ve grown up so much,” Taeil mumbles.

“Mark was really gonna stoop so low as to bring Ten into this?” Dongyoung’s busying himself with the sleeve of his jacket.

“More like he brought Ten’s past into this. That was uncalled for.” Taeil sighs. “Taeyong had a right to get mad at him, though. Even if I don’t agree with him punching Mark, he had a right. Someone has to defend Ten.” 

Donghyuck hardly notices Johnny holding Taeil’s hand. He guesses that small bit of comfort calms the older down. “I know.”

 

When everyone retires to their rooms for the night, Donghyuck is forced to take care of Mark. The man is nursing his now bruised jaw, sitting at his desk with impatient fingers drumming on the wood. Donghyuck shoves his pile of applications into his bag, kneeling before Mark. His removes the ice pack from Mark’s jaw, inspecting it. When he presses his thumb into the middle of it, Mark hisses. “So you do feel things,” Donghyuck mumbles.

“Donghyuck.” He looks up. “You stood up for him. Why?”

“I didn’t stand up for anyone but Ten.”

Mark sighs. “You took his side.”

“No I didn’t. As I said, I stood up f—”

“Ten doesn’t matter in this situation! I only mentioned him to get Taeyong to listen to me!”

“He was listening to you,” Donghyuck says. “He has always been listening to you. But Taeyong isn’t able to grant everyone’s wish. You know that. You should know that better than any of us.”

“He gave Ten everything,” Mark mutters. “He hasn’t given me a single thing.”

“Have you ever thought that he doesn’t trust you enough to give you anything you ask for? You give him a hard time, and you’re asking for all these things that he can’t even easily grant Ten.”

Mark rolls his eyes. “That Thai w—”

“Mark.”

“Fine. That brat could sway Taeyong into giving him anything he wants.”

“This is what I mean.” Donghyuck groans. “You’re hopeless. You don’t listen to any kind of criticism. You’ll blow it off as someone not listening to you and when you know they’re right, you whine. Do you not realize how hard it is to keep control of land, lead a group of people, and manage family issues? He’s worried about Ten because he doesn’t want any of his men to become prisoners to anyone else.”

Mark sighs. Donghyuck continues, “Mark, I love you. Truly, I do. Don’t give me that look. But sometimes I wanna do the same thing Taeyong just did. Knock some sense into you, you know.”

“Then why don’t you?”

“Because I care about you too much. What scares me about you, Mark, is how quickly your mood changes. I’m scared you’re gonna do something that will harm the integrity of our relationship and this team. Please just… for the time being calm down?”

Mark pulls Donghyuck in for a kiss, moving away too quickly. “I… I’m going to sleep in my room tonight, okay? I’ll see you in the morning.” Donghyuck almost doesn’t catch the I hope that Mark mumbles. The older gets up, walking out of the room. “I love you, Hyuckkie. Don’t forget that, okay? I just… can’t do this right now.”

If only Donghyuck had taken this as a warning and told Taeyong before he went to bed. That night, Donghyuck sleeps fitfully.

 

Donghyuck wakes up to the sounds of the War. He hears the sound of throwaways calling for help and backup and gunshots. The boy hurries out of bed to pull on his uniform. It’s black, with pants that flare at the hips and tighten in places were the harnesses are added. He hastily tucks his white shirt into the waistband, pulling the jacket on over it. He has no time to finish harnessing himself before more gunshots are heard from a hallway away. He zips up his jacket and grabs his pistol. His laces remain untied.

Donghyuck waits for it to be silent before he heads out.

Figuring it’s a raid, Donghyuck makes his way to the lobby. Instead of taking his usual shortcut of hopping the stairs, he decides to take the long way. Most decent raiders have the place surrounded, but from what Donghyuck’s observed so far, it’s empty.

He bumps into Dongyoung along the way. The older’s hair is tousled, and his uniform is in need of major sewing and to even be replaced. Dongyoung looks at Donghyuck, smiling. He knows it’s fake. “Oh you're finally awake, Donghyuck,” Dongyoung says.

Donghyuck doesn’t know what time it is, but he figures its later than normal. “What's going on?” He asks.

“A War.”

 

Donghyuck heard of a War once before. It’s a term they used to describe a break in a current group. Usually a few members would leave, and if there was resistance, a fight would break loose. That’s what they call a War Royale. He isn’t exactly sure how long ago Taeyong caused a War from his old gang. When he was free, he formed NCT. Donghyuck joined shortly after his own birthday, placed in a sub group with Mark. From what Donghyuck understands, Taeil, Dongyoung, and Johnny were there to join Taeyong. 

They knew everything there is about the leader, and his past. When Ten joined, Ten learned everything through being trained by Taeyong.

Donghyuck isn’t sure of what’s going on between those two. 

After Donghyuk most of the members came younger and joined Mark’s group he called Dream. One by one, as new members joined, the group felt less and less like it’s normal feel. 

Not that there’s many members anyway.

Taeyong and his small team had good reason to start a War.

Donghyuck didn't have a clue as to who would be the leader of this. There’s no reason to leave Taeyong’s side. He treads the destroyed base with cautious footsteps. There's blood everywhere and bodies are scattered. Glass has been all but shattered in some of the windows, panes completely missing in others. The walls are destroyed, most likely the result of a grenade or other small explosives.

He hopes to find Kun or Taeil in the mess. Johnny would be nice too, anyone he was familiar with. He wants answers, and someone to talk to.

He isn’t sure if he wants to see Mark, though.

Donghyuck and Mark have been complicated for as long as they’ve known each other. During the day they’re strictly business partners or teammates, but behind closed doors is when it’s different. They kiss and cuddle and love each other, but neither have said anything aloud until last night. Their _I love yous_ are in the form of kisses to the forehead that leave the skin burning and while it feels lonely, Donghyuck doesn’t want it any other way.

But Mark has been acting weird for the past month. He’s irritated with Taeyong easily. He snaps at Dongyoung for doing his job. Mark’s been training the newest member, Jeno, extra hard recently. He steps out of line often, and recently he’s been more rough with handling Donghyuck.

“ _If you were fragile, Donghyuck, where’s your_ ‘Handle With Care’ _sign_?” Mark said once to Donghyuck.

“ _I’m sorry for hurting you, it’s just been a bad day with Taeyong._ ” He’d said two nights ago. 

Donghyuck didn’t like the sound of that.

He returns to reality to investigate what was left of the corridor that lead to Taeyong’s part of the living quarters. The curtains are slashed, windows busted open. The carpet is soaked with blood and probably gasoline. As he glances down the hallway, he notices the doors are broken or off the hinges all together. The once nicely hung chandelier lies on the ground in a heap of its own glass.

Donghyuck doesn’t want to know who would cause such destruction. 

He has a good idea of who it could be anyway.

His body reacts faster than he realizes to the sound of glass crunching under the weight of boots. He turns around to investigate the source of the noise, pistol held by his side ready to shoot any unfamiliar face. But what surprises him is the unfamiliar figure. Standing a few feet before him is Renjun. 

Donghyuck takes a premature sigh of relief at the sight of his friend. “Renjun, what's going on?” he asks.

Renjun smiles softly. “A War,” he says.

“Who started it?”

Renjun smiles softly. “It's… a friend. He's been looking for you, actually.”

Why won’t someone tell him who? Everyone likes beating around the bush, apparently.

It's now that Donghyuck sees the wound on his friend's left arm, blood darkening his white shirt. His jacket has been torn clean off his left arm, leaving strips of fabric hanging only because of his harness. His pants are torn as well, leaving the leggings he wears underneath his pants visible to the public. He’s not only bleeding from his arm, Donghyuck realizes. There’s more blood on his thigh and stomach, undoubtedly signs of a close combat battle. Renjun staggers toward Donghyuck, arms extending past his sides until they're sort of hugging. “It'll be so nice when this is settled. We'll be free to do what we want, be happy how we want. We get to live.”

Donghyuck’s eyes widen. “Free? We are free here with Taeyong!”

Donghyuck knows Taeyong’s rules are more strict than they’d like, but freedom comes with a great price. And that’s a price no one can pay without debt unless they’re rich.

“Renjun!”

Donghyuck looks up to find the source of the voice. It doesn’t sound familiar, although he’s sure it is, because he sees the face of Jeno. But he's not sure who the body is. He isn’t sure who the person is. His voice is distressed and raspy; he’s been yelling. He's visibly shaking, clutching onto a shotgun that doesn’t belong to him. If Donghyuck had to guess, it’d belong to Mark. His shirt is torn and his clothes are soaked. His hair sticks to his forehead with a mixture of water, sweat, and the blood that trickles from a cut in his eyebrow. “Oh… Donghyuck. I almost didn’t see you, since you look so tidy.”

“I’ve been asleep.”

“Dunno how.” Jeno shrugs. “There’s been bombs everywhere. Mark said he’s is looking for you.” So he was right

Donghyuck doesn't even realize Jeno is close to him until Renjun’s weight is lifted off of him. The Chinese man huffs and whines, but makes no protest as his body instinctively curls into the heat of Jeno. “He's in the lobby.”

“The lobby.” Donghyuck has more questions.

But Jeno speaks no more, taking Renjun with him down a secret staircase. Donghyuck is left with hundreds of questions. He hasn't seen Taeyong at all. Ten has been missing for three weeks. Jaehyun, who is normally around to stop any fighting hasn’t done a damn thing from the looks of it. Donghyuck grips his head, pain coursing through his body as he tries to wrap his brain around the whole situation. 

Mark wants to see him, but didn't come to wake him up first. Donghyuck doesn't understand, because why are the young members fighting? They have the most freedom arguably. A War is happening, but who is at the bottom of it?

Donghyuck’s heart realizes it first.

He marches toward the lobby, hundreds of words prepared on his tongue. There's a ton of anger and frustration and mourning that buzz through his brain as he continues to step over bodies and blood and water soak his boots. He isn’t sure how many water pipes have broken, but there’s enough for water to flood the stairs. He’s sure the escalators have also stopped working. Donghyuck’s extra careful to avoid slipping as he makes his way down to the lobby.

He isn’t sure what he expected to see when he finally looks up from the stairs.

Donghyuck’s mind isn’t sure where to focus. First there’s a significantly large blood stain on the tan carpet, and it looks to be dried enough to have come from hours ago. Secondly, the elevator shaft is dark, the doors pried open. Carefully, Donghyuck makes his way around the blood, investigating what he can see in the shaft. The wire is snapped, the car sitting on the very bottom. Donghyuck shakes off the thought of people trapped inside.

They’d be dead anyway.

He walks away, making his way to the reception desk. The woman who occupies the job is no longer there, leaving the space with an eerie silence. The phone’s off the hook, and Donghyuck can faintly hear the beeping of an ended call. Someone used it recently.

Donghyuck turns around immediately, firing off a warning shot to whoever dared disturb his investigation. The bullet crashes through the glass, shattering it on impact. His hand shakes from the aftermath of shooting the gun. But Donghyuck’s more focused on who disturbed him.

He doesn’t recognise him at first. The man’s hair is flat against his forehead, white tank top clinging onto his chest. His jacket is tied around his waist, and his pants are undamaged, apart from the blood that stains the white stripes and dust on the knees. Donghyuck notices the man’s fists second, how the blood is dried and cracked at his knuckles. He isn’t sure if the blood belongs to the broken hand or other men.

“Do you want to see him?”

Not even the voice sounds familiar. But Donghyuck still feels a shiver course through his spine as he dares converse with the complete stranger. “See who?” He dares ask.

“Taeyong, he’s waiting for you.” The man points to the left. “Just in there.”

Donghyuck raises in an eyebrow. “What did you do to Taeyong?”

“I did nothing… unnecessary. I just needed him to cooperate with me, so I made him. You understand that, right Hyuckkie?”

Donghyuck finally realizes who it is. Only one person calls him Hyuckkie. “Mark,” Donghyuck whispers.

“So you do recognise me?” Mark asks, walking forward.

Donghyuck takes a step back but realizes he’s not in the advantage here. His back eventually hits the reception desk, his hands gripping at the edge. Mark isn’t the Mark he knows. This Mark is not the man Donghyuck gave everything to. This Mark isn’t the man Donghyuck loves. This Mark started the War. “Mark, what the hell are you doing?” Donghyuck asks.

Mark sprints to Donghyuck, engulfing him in a hug. Donghyuck doesn’t have the strength to push him away. He isn’t even sure how long it has been before Donghyuck’s tears blur his vision. “Why?” Is all he can manage.

“Why what?”

“Why are you doing this?” Donghyuck asks.

Donghyuck feels Mark pull away from him. The older’s hands cup his face, coarse fingers wiping away the tears that only clean Donghyuck’s dirty face. “Don’t you get it, Donghyuck? Taeyong’s controlling and manipulative. He wouldn’t let me do what I wanted with Dream. He isn’t allowing me to be a leader,” Mark says.

Donghyuck really doesn't know who this Mark is. “Well you aren’t a leader. You’re a member of NCT.”

Mark shakes his head. “We aren’t anymore.”

“We?”

Mark’s mouth opens and closes a few times, before he finds the words. “Yeah, we. You, me. Jeno, Renjun, Jaehyun—”

“Jaehyun?!” Donghyuck yells.

“Kun too! It’s great, isn’t it?” Mark smiles. “We’ll be free again. We’ll get to do what we want! Doesn’t that sound great?”

“Are you stupid?” Donghyuck shoves Mark away. “Why would you fight Taeyong for freedom like this?”

“He wasn’t listening.”

“Of course not, you went crazy!”

“Are you not coming with me?” Normally he would deny being called crazy. This Mark has lost it, and Donghyuck is furious.

“You never considered my feelings in this plan of yours, did you?” Donghyuck asks.

“Of course I did. You love me, so why woul—”

“I don't’ love this you!” Donghyuck gestures to the Mark in front of him. “I love the Mark that made me laugh and smile on the days my job sucked.”

“I can give you a much nicer job!”

Donghyuck ignores him. “I love the Mark that listened to me ramble at five in the morning before a big mission. Where’s that Mark? Where has he been for the past year?”

“I’m right here!” Mark says, hitting his chest a few times. “I’ve been here this whole time! Can’t you see that?”

“I can’t see _anything_ in you! Mark—why?” Donghyuck whimpers. “Why can you never be satisfied?”

“I am, now. This War doesn’t have to separate us!”

“Are you leaving because of me?” Donghyuck asks.

“Of course not. We’re leaving because we can be _free_. We can go and live like we want, do things in public because we won’t get yelled at.”

“I didn’t want to be public.” 

Mark ignores him this time. “We could command our own fleet, take what we want. We could own heaps of territory. Dream can stand against NCT. Don’t you see that?”

“No, Mark. I don’t,” Donghyuck sighs. “I… I can’t stay with you. Not when you’re like this. You’re dangerous. You’re _terrifying_!” Donghyuck’s shaking.

Mark sighs, standing up straight. “Is… Is that how you feel, about me?”

Donghyuck has never felt this scared before. “I—It is now.”

Mark looks at him, then up at the ceiling. He looks back at Donghyuck and then closes his eyes. “Okay. Fine.”

“What?”

“I don’t need you. I’ll make Dream work without you. Jeno, Renjun, Jaehyun, Kun and I will find more people and recruit them. “

“Mark… please. Why can’t you guys stay with us?” Donghyuck feels the word me on his tongue.

Jaehyun steps in, coughing. He's in better shape than most everyone else Donghyuck has ran into, although he is favoring his right leg more. He doesn't stop moving until he's close to the door. When he reaches the handle, he speaks up. “We need to go, Mark.”

Mark nods, his back straightening in posture. He dusts off his jeans, nodding a second time. “Right, leaving. Renjun and Jeno made it, yes?”

Jaehyun nods. “Kun’s waiting for me and you.”

“Are you sure you don't want to come with us, Hyuckkie?” Mark asks.

The pet name leaves something to be desired. He hates the disgust he feels now. Donghyuck stares at them, because he doesn’t understand what is happening. “Mark I—I can't.”

“Well, okay.” Mark turns around, but he turns back.

There's only a shadow of the old Mark in the new Mark’s hesitation. He stays in his mid-turn position for a few agonizing seconds before he makes up his mind.

Mark walks over and cups Donghyuck’s face one last time. He kisses him one last time, pulling away before Donghyuck can do anything. It felt dry, the kiss. No feelings, no warmth. It was a goodbye, Donghyuck knows. He sets something in Donghyuck’s open hand, closing his fingers around it. He rubs Donghyuck’s wrist one last time. “I’m sorry, Donghyuck. You’ve always looked so beautiful.”

“Mark.” Donghyuck's doesn't want the empty compliments now. But he isn't sure they're exactly empty. He knows Mark still retains feelings for him, but they’re buried deep now.

“Your smile. That goddamn smile. I always loved seeing it, loved making it happen. There's just something about it that made me even happier. I'm gonna miss your smile so much, you know. And I’m gonna miss waking up to you, seeing you sleep peacefully. Gonna miss watching you struggle to get into uniform everyday, and you asking me to tie your boots. That was always cute.” Donghyuck won’t cry, but the past tense is hurting him more than he would ever admit.

“Mark,” Jaehyun says this time. His voice is stern.

“I love you Donghyuck. I'll miss you too.”

He isn’t being consistent, Donghyuck realizes. The man before him isn’t being rational like normal. Mark sighs, running his bloodied fingers through Donghyuck’s long black hair hair one last time. He turns around a moment later. He walks toward Jaehyun. Donghyuck refuses to enjoy the touch. It feels too much like comfort for him to feel alright. Mark shakes his head, turning it to the side. Donghyuck sees the hints of tears in his large eyes. But Mark still speaks with a steady voice. “You might want to check on Taeyong… I’m not sure how badly damaged he is. I did a number”

Jaehyun takes one final glance at Donghyuck, sighing softly. “Goodbye Donghyuck.” 

Mark and Jaehyun walk out the front door, leaving Donghyuck too astonished to stop them. When he finally returns to his senses, his throat is on fire from screaming. He screams until he chokes in any hopes of regaining oxygen. He still doesn't stop, throwing everything off the reception desk, sending papers flying to scatter across the floor. He doesn't even realize he throws the gift until he hears it crash onto the floor amidst other papers. Donghyuck’s body freezes, all traces of anger diminished as he walks over to it, sinking to his knees. The gift feels heavy and expensive.

It's a necklace, a fine gold chain that holds a gold heart shaped locket. Upon closer inspection, Donghyuck realizes his name is carved into the plating along with Mark’s. It fills him with disgust, but he pushes on the clasp until the heart opens into two parts. On one side, there's a message, and the other contains a photo of them. He isn't sure when Mark took it, but he smiles in empty fondness. He closes it shut again, the message inside long forgotten, shoving it into his pocket. Taeyong. He needs to find Taeyong.

Donghyuck shakily stands to his feet, dragging his weight to the side of the lobby Mark once pointed him toward. He uses all his weight on his shoulder to open the door, nearly falling to his knees when it gives way. He catches his balance on the wall, glancing around the room. Taeyong is in the corner of the room, huddled to himself. “Hyung…?” Donghyuck calls out.

Taeyong’s heads raises, although there’s nothing much to look at. Donghyuck makes his way over to his leader, grabbing another part of the wall as he does. When he’s close enough, Donghyuck realizes just how bad Taeyong’s face is. There’s bruises forming in several places, blood dried and soaked into his green hair. He has a split lip but surprisingly no broken teeth. “Taeyong, are you hurting anywhere?”

It’s a dumb question to ask, but Donghyuck isn’t Taeyong. “Yeah… ribs, face. Everywhere.” Taeyong coughs, spitting up just enough blood to make Donghyuck gag.

“Okay… Let me help get you to Dongyoung an—”

“Are you alright?” Taeyong asks suddenly, a hand reaching out from where it was once tucked into his side. “I heard you screaming, I mean.” The hand manages to wrap around Donghyuck’s.

Donghyuck sighs softly, looking at the other half of the room. “Just… needed to let my anger out somehow, you know? Otherwise, I would’ve take it out on one of you.” Donghyuck laughs but it’s more like releasing air.

“I never thought—I just—I didn’t know he had it in him,” Taeyong says. “I never expected a War to happen to me. Like shit, how badly did I raise him? How much did I teach him? Did I teach him too much? Oh god, I made this happen didn’t I?” He sighs. “Taeil’s probably real mad.”

Donghyuck brushes Taeyong’s hair out of his eyes, sitting the elder up so he’s propped against his chest. Donghyuck hasn’t cared about his uniform since he walked in. “It’s not you, hyung. He’s been acting weird for the past year, nearly.”

“I was blaming it on puberty.”

“He’s way too old to be going through puberty, hyung.”

“Fine, a mid-life crisis.”

“Maybe you, hyung.” Donghyuck chuckles.

Taeyong laughs weakly. Donghyuck just prays his ribs are still intact. “So, what exactly did he do to you?”

“Well, he asked me to grant him and the others permission to take a car. When I said no he got mad,” Taeyong sighs. “We got into an argument—which is normal—when he suddenly punches me in the face. I let him, Donghyuck. I couldn’t fight him back, it—I got too close to him. I got too attached.” Taeyong coughs. “And then he continued to ask, and every time I said what he didn’t like he’d hit me. Eventually I fought back, but he has gotten so strong. I… I was so scared he was just gonna take my life from me. Take you from me.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t be seeing him if I don’t have to.”

“You’ll miss him.”

Donghyuck sighs. “I miss the Mark I fell in love with, hyung. Not that man who did this.” 

“You’ll still miss him.”

“Well I’ll have to worry about it later.”

Taeyong hums, rubbing his hands together. “I hope the others are okay.”

“I have no clue. I only ran into Dongyoung. I haven’t seen Johnny or Taeil at all.”

“They probably got themselves into position as soon as they could,” Taeyong says. “I need to find a new Chinese advisor,” he groans.

“We can worry about that once you’re healthy. For now, NCT is taking a hiatus.”

“127.”

“What?” Donghyuck looks down at Taeyong.

“We’re not NCT anymore. We’re 127.”

“Oh.”

Donghyuck tries to ignore the footsteps that get louder as the owner of them nears the room. Only when the door cracks open does Donghyuck look up. He’s expecting Dongyoung, or maybe Johnny. His eyes widen, as he looks at the man standing in the doorway. How much more wrong could he get?

It’s Ten.

Ten stands not much shorter than Donghyuck, with legs skinnier than he ever imagined. His clothes are different from the others, wearing a formal floral dress shirt that rests loosely on his arms and shoulders. It is tucked into nice dress pants, which flare out ever so at the ends. He wears dress shoes as well. His grey-blond hair lay unstyled, and most of his earrings are simple studs. Donghyuck isn’t used to seeing him so dressed up. On his arm is his uniform jacket, and hanging from his shoulder is a bag. Donghyuck figures it has medical supplies in it.

He must’ve just arrived to the facility, as there’s no speck of blood or dirt on him. He’s lucky.

Taeyong doesn't turn to ask who it is, his eyes focused on the wall. 

“Taeyong?” Ten asks.

Taeyong looks up then, whining with what effort he can put forth. “Now you return?”

“Well Johnny called me telling me there was a War. So I ran out of my class to come here. What the hell happened?” 

Ten kneels before Taeyong. He takes the jacket slung at his side to protect his nice clothes. He pulls Taeyong to lean against him, wasting no time in cleaning off the blood on his face. Taeyong whimpers at the forced movement of his body, but doesn’t bother complaining. “Where the hell have you been, Ten?”

“I was in another part of Korea, sorry for not explaining my absence.”

“No shit. But you could’ve told your leader at least. I was about to send a search party after your skinny ass.”

Ten chuckles. “Okay, now tell me what happened to your face.”

“Mark,” Taeyong says.

Ten looks at Donghyuck. “What?”

“Mark is the leader of the War. He took Jaehyun, Kun, Jeno, and Renjun with him,” Donghyuck explains.

“Not you?”

“I didn’t want to leave.” Donghyuck frowns. “I don’t understand why he did, or why any of them did.”

Taeyong grabs Ten’s hand. “So he just, left? Destroyed the place and left? What is he, a glorified goddamned baby?”

Donghyuck flinches, but Ten continues. “He could’ve come to me or you peacefully and discussed his feelings! He didn’t have to go and destroy a perfectly fine residence like this! He didn’t need to do any of this shit, and he did anyway. He could at least be considerate.”

“Are you only worried about the place?”

“No, of course not Tae. I’m worried about you, and Dongyoung, and Donghyuck, and everything else who stayed by your side. I’m worried about the rest of our team, and you especially.”

“He took Jaehyun,” Taeyong mumbles.

“Jaehyun’s just a scared dumbass. He means well, but Mark can easily win him over. That’s probably what he did with the others.”

“Ten…” Taeyong grabs the Thai man’s jacket.

“You have no idea how badly I want to shoot his goddamned lack of brains out of his thick skull. If he insisted on throwing a temper tantrum he could’ve at least damaged property, not people.”

“How many are dead?”

“I heard from Johnny the number is in the two hundreds.”

“Jesus,” Donghyuck mutters.

There’s another pair of footsteps, and Donghyuck looks up. It’s Dongyoung.

Dongyoung is a little worse for wear from the last time Donghyuck saw him, now only having a few scraps left for a jacket. His eyes are half closed, a sign he’s worn out. He holds a phone in his hand, but doesn’t bother texting or using it. Donghyuck smiles softly, because the team is still standing strong.

Dongyoung doesn’t step closer to Ten or Taeyong, watching them from afar. Taeyong looks at him too, smiling as much as he can. “Chittaphon,” he mumbles, turning back to the ceiling.

Ten looks down. “Hm?”

“Calm down, okay? We’ll let Mark do what he wants, for now. Let him get a financial step in the world, then we’ll decide what to do?”

Ten sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Okay, fine. No hurting Mark, or Dream. But does this mean no blowing up his shit he left behind?”

“You can do that, I guess.” Taeyong bites his thumb. “We’re blowing this whole base up.”

Dongyoung chuckles. “How are you holding up, Donghyuck?” Ten asks.

“Haechan.”

“What?” The three say at the same time.

“My name isn’t Donghyuck anymore,” Donghyuck mumbles, pulling the heart shaped locket out of his pocket once again. He thumbs over the engraving. He pops it open and close a few times, stopping after opening it back up. He reads the message this time. _I’m sorry, I love you_. It’s stupid and sentimental and probably a lie. Probably. Donghyuck closes the pendant, shoving it back into his pocket. He looks over each of his teammates, smiling softly. 

“It’s Haechan.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time in years that I'm finally posting some writing of my own. I'm super nervous but I'm okay with any criticisms and feedback! But please let me know what you think as well! Also I'm @luciolelino on twitter if you wanna talk to me! - bambi


End file.
